


Barcos de papel

by LunaIssabella



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] un barco de papel como recordatorio de que siempre estarían juntos [...]





	Barcos de papel

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz San Valentin a todos. Esta pequeña cosita es un regalo para mi querida beta, porque si, porque la pareja, ya sea en relación amorosa o relación de fraternal, necesita mucho amor.
> 
> Dick y Damián Wayne

**Barcos de papel**

Damián observa molesto a sus hermanos entrenar como si nada hubiera pasado. Se siente más enojado que nunca con el mundo; está enojado con Jason por ser un cabrón, está enojado con Tim por ser tan indiferente, está enojado con su padre por no hacer nada, pero sobre todo está muy enojado con Dick por haberlo dejado solo luego de haber prometido que no lo haría de nuevo. Entiende que Dick es el único de los cuatro que podía cumplir con la misión que le fue asignada, pero Damián no puede olvidar la última vez que se fue sólo y regresó en un helicóptero médico al borde de la muerte, teme que está vez…

Entra en su habitación temblando en un desesperado intento de contener las lágrimas que pican en sus ojos, maldice a Grayson sorbiendo su nariz y pisando fuerte se dirige hacia su armario para cambiarse de ropa; por instinto mientras abre las puertas del mueble observa su habitación notando algo diferente en ella. Inmediatamente se pone a la defensiva girándose con una maldición en la punta de la lengua por su idiotez o para el intruso, pero se detiene.

Sobre su cama hay un pequeño barco de papel perfectamente plegado en un bonito papel con textura de un blanco nacarado y sólo una persona pudo dejarlo ahí; inmediatamente se gira quedándose sin aire al ver a Dick parado bajo el marco de la puerta sonriéndole como si nada hubiese pasado y no hubiera estado meses sin comunicación. Sin pensarlo Damián se acerca a él y lo golpea con fuerza.

—¿Qué diablos Damián…?

—¡Eres un idiota! —las lágrimas que tercamente había contenido se derraman por su rostro mientras golpea el pecho del mayor temblando como una hoja al viento.

Dick comprende lo que pasa así que lo deja hacer hasta que se cansa de golpearlo y simplemente se aferra a su traje, lo sostiene suave contra su pecho besando su frente con suavidad meciéndolo lento. Acaricia su espalda sonriendo con ternura adivinando que tal vez ninguno de sus hermanos le contó a Damián que llegaría ese día; Jason se las había arreglado para contactarlo en un lugar donde no tenía ningún tipo de señal solo para decirle que regresará su culo a la mansión pues es el único capaz de controlar y soportar el carácter de Damián, mucho peor ahora que entra de lleno en la horrenda adolescencia.

—Ya, calma, estoy bien —susurra besando su cabeza apretándolo un poco más fuerte.

Damián hipa sin hacer algún esfuerzo en controlar su llanto así que Dick lo guía hacia la cama, toma el barquito dejándolo en la mesa de noche junto al cuadro que enmarca todos los otros que siempre le regala al volver a casa de una misión peligrosa, una tradición entre ambos que es más similar a una promesa de que Dick siempre de que regresará a casa. Sonríe dejando a su hermano en la cama y sube junto a él abrazándolo con fuerza susurrando en su oído cuanto lo extrañó, así como sus insultos, le asegura que está totalmente completo y que tratará de nunca más preocuparlo de esa forma.

Ambos saben que es mentira, su legado es el peligro y la justicia, pero se permitirán unas horas de fingir que Dick, Jason, Tim, Damián o Bruce no saldrán algún día para no regresar dejando detrás solo un barco de papel como recordatorio de que siempre estarían juntos, una promesa que ninguno podría cumplir.


End file.
